


You Make My Dreams

by guremahishin



Category: Persona 2, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guremahishin/pseuds/guremahishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover in which Tatsujun can live happily and help Souyou become reality without having to use the spread of rumors to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otqps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otqps/gifts).



> Part of a fic exchange with some friends! I have a few more to write and there will be more Souyou, believe it or not.
> 
> And leave it to me to fall back on song titles when I can't come up with my own. Enjoy, this song always makes me happy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_I4wtNPv5w

Souji is keeping in touch with the friends he made in Inaba after returning to the city; he has no intention of falling out with them, if he can help it. They message frequently, he makes promises to visit, etc. In particular, he notices he hasn’t stopped hoping something might happen between him and Yousuke. Being away from him, missing him, has done nothing if not solidify that feeling. But something like that is hard to approach with someone like Yousuke. So he hasn’t. He’s not sure _what_ to do about it.

It’s just before his trip to Inaba for Golden Week that he meets the two of them, out and about in the city. They hold hands like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and Souji muses to himself that that must be nice. They seem a little older than him, but most of all, they seem happy in a quiet, assured way.

Souji didn’t plan to give them much more than those passing thoughts, but their paths look like they’re going to cross until, in fact, they’ve actually entered the same store. Even then, they’re going to head down different aisles, in all likelihood. In fact, they do, and Souji thinks nothing of it as he goes about his souvenir shopping.

But there’s a strangely familiar shade of blue light from somewhere, suddenly, and the brief sound of a familiar song. It’s familiar in a way that doesn’t apply to everyday life. He follows these things, to the best of his ability, towards the back of the store and -- is that a door to the Velvet Room?

His curiosity gets the better of him, because even among his Persona wielding friends, he is the only one who seems to know anything about the Velvet Room, and here perfect strangers may or may not be entering it. He hangs around the back of the store, waiting to see if someone comes out, and pretends to browse the merchandise here to keep occupied.

After a few minutes, Souji begins to question how long he’s willing to wait just to sate his curiosity, but he reminds himself that this isn’t quite idle curiosity. The Velvet Room was always connected to “incidents” after all. He’s running out of things to browse, though.

Finally, not long after he’s started going through something he’s already looked at, the blue light and the music return, the door opens where he can see it this time, and out steps the couple from earlier.

They stare at Souji for a moment, because he clearly has a very aware expression on his face, and blink at him a few times before anyone says anything. It’s the shorter of the two, with hair swept in front of one eye, that finally breaks the silence.

“You visit the Velvet Room?”

Souji nods, not entirely sure what else he should say on the topic, as it’s never come up before and neither Igor or Margaret prepared him for this sort of encounter. But to his relief and confusion, this doesn’t seem quite as strange to the other two as it does to him, because they relax and smile before the taller man, this time, comments, “It’s been a while since we’ve met another guest.”

This is strange to Souji, who has never met another guest, and wonders how they could have… although they did just come out together. So like that, they’re walking around the city idly together, exchanging stories and musing over the differences in their experiences with the Velvet Room, Personas, Shadows… Souji finds he likes them pretty well, and suggests they exchange contact information. If nothing else, it’s handy to know other Persona users just in case.

After they part, Souji finds himself wishing he could have asked a little about their relationship as well. Maybe for some advice. But they had plenty to talk about this time, maybe that’s a little personal for a first meeting, and there will be another time if he can help it.

* * *

 

It’s one lazy Sunday morning after Golden Week that Jun wakes to the sound of not his own phone going off, but Tatsuya’s. He was half awake anyway, so it doesn’t bother him much, but he does hope it’s nothing that will prevent them from laying around a while longer.

Tatsuya rolls over from spooning him after a moment to check his phone. Jun follows suit shortly after to see what’s up, resting a hand on Tatsuya’s shoulder. They’re both squinting a little, not entirely awake yet.

Finally, Tatsuya manages, “Souji...from a week or so ago. He wants to meet up.”

Jun has no issue with that, might even look forward to it, but, “Later?”

“This afternoon.”

“Good.” He’s not ready to get out of bed quite yet. He plants a kiss on Tatsuya’s cheek and then, thinking better of it, on the lips as well. He closes his eyes and rests against his boyfriend’s shoulder for a few moments before deciding that even if he’s not ready to leave bed, he’s certainly awake now and, well, he might as well take advantage.

Jun opens his eyes to find Tatsuya looking back at him fondly, and after exchanging a grin and quick kiss, Jun smoothly and fluidly shifts his weight on top of Tatsuya to straddle him. Neither of them seems to stop smiling at one another as Jun presses his lips to Tatsuya’s again, slow and sweet, but plenty deep this time.

The way their lips part and tongues meet is so familiar and comfortable -- rightfully so. They share this apartment and have their fair share of time for this on top of knowing each other for years and being as close as they are.

Tatsuya’s hands are on Jun’s torso, and Jun’s hands are on Tatsuya’s arms. He thinks about taking Tatsuya’s wrists and pinning them down, but it feels nice to be more or less soft and gentle here in the morning; maybe later. The kisses are deep, though, and he’s not sure how well that soft and gentle idea will last.

He pulls back from that in favor of soft kisses to Tatsuya’s neck and hands in his hair. Tatsuya’s hands slip under his shirt to run over the smooth skin of his back, his sides. Jun smiles against Tatsuya’s neck after a bit. This could go on and on, but he sits up to smile at Tatsuya and run a hand down from his hair to rest against his cheek.

“Maybe we should do breakfast.”

“Maybe,” Tatsuya agrees, though by the time he responds, Jun’s lips are already nearly against his again. It’s a while before they follow through with breakfast and prepare to meet up with Souji.

* * *

 

The three of them get together more than just that one more time where Souji recounts what happened over Golden Week to them. They all seem to enjoy one another’s company, so that was almost a pretense, except that Souji did believe it might be genuinely worth their time to be aware of Shadow activity too.

In the couple of months between Golden Week and summer vacation - during which Souji had gotten roped into another trip to Inaba (not that he really minds) - they talk more. Their conversations grow more personal. He feels confident and comfortable enough, one day, to ask their thoughts, opinions, advice on his situation with Yousuke, whom he’s told them plenty about. And hope he’s not prying too much to ask about their own relationship.

“We were always close, since we were kids. It just felt natural.” Tatsuya shrugs. “Doesn’t sound like it’ll be that easy with your friend, though.”

Souji shakes his head with a wry smile. Not that he’s pushed it, but Yousuke has never responded well to anything resembling the idea. And it’s not that he wants to force him, but there have been hints in the things he’s said and done that suggest he wants it too despite his outward knee-jerk reaction. Souji wants to get to the bottom of that, whatever the outcome, and move him past this resistant behavior, at least.

“Forgive me if this is out of line to suggest, but perhaps we could meet this friend sometime? And the others too, maybe, if they’re Persona users…that couldn’t hurt,” Jun muses, looking thoughtful.

Souji smiles. “I don’t think that’s out of line at all; I think it’s a great idea.”

So it’s settled that they’ll join Souji during part of his summer vacation visit to Inaba. Souji tells them he knows just where they can stay - the family of a friend of his runs the inn famous in the area. They work out the dates, get everything in place, and Souji finds he feels very content and reassured in some ways with their presence. They have experience with Personas, he’s been able to lament everything on his mind about Yousuke to them, and they’re willing to help in either case if they can.

When the time finally comes, they take the train ride there together. He’s let the Investigation Team know some friends of his from the city are tagging along and staying at the Amagi Inn, so it’s no surprise to them when he doesn’t step off the train alone. However, it is a bit of a surprise how many of them have come to greet him (all of them are standing on the platform). And it seems to be a shock to Yousuke that these friends of his are holding hands, though he doesn’t comment on it.

Yousuke doesn’t have to say anything for Souji to know; he can read him well enough. Besides, he expected this. He knows Yousuke too well, and in this situation, it mostly just makes him want to sigh. If things go well during this break, though, that won’t be a problem anymore.

Souji sets those thoughts aside for the moment though and introduces everyone. Once they’ve gotten through everyone, Yukiko agrees to show Tatsuya and Jun the way to the inn and help them get settled while Souji does the same at his uncle’s house. Once that’s done, they’ll all meet up again to show their visitors around.

* * *

 

Before Souji can say anything, Yousuke has fallen in step with him when most everyone else parts ways for a bit. He enjoys Yousuke’s company and hopes he can get a read on his reaction to Tatsuya and Jun in equal measures. And here they are, true to form: knowing Yousuke as well as he does, Souji has no need to ask for either thing on his mind.

“So...where’d you meet them?”

It’s a measured question; Souji can hear the measured curiosity in it, so it’s more than casual conversation. He still can’t tell yet if this will end up positive or negative. He shrugs a little before responding.

“Around the city. Found out they were Persona users through coincidence and, well. It went from there.”

He’s never tried to explain the Velvet Room to his friends here, and he doesn’t intend to attempt it now. Hopefully there’s no pushing for details on that coincidence. It should be enough that they know Personas and Shadows and the like.

“Do the Shadow Operatives know these guys too, then?”

“Hm. Not as far as I know. Why?”

“Well, if you brought them here so we could all know more Persona users, wouldn’t it make sense for those two to meet that group too?”

“Maybe. One group at a time, though. The Shadow Operatives can be kind of an overwhelming experience, so we’ll save that for another time.”

Yousuke nods, accepting that with a knowing expression, clearly remembering his first encounters with them; and they lapse into silence for a bit. Strange, Souji thinks, how a gesture as simple as two people holding hands can make Yousuke think so much, if he’s reading this right. This process could take a while. Souji hopes, though, that having a frank conversation with Tatsuya at some point will straighten Yousuke out. Or, well...the opposite of that, rather, but. That’s the less pressing part of the issue, at the end of the day.

Finally, as they’re nearing the Doujima residence, Yousuke starts breaching the real topic. If he wanted to talk any of it out, a little further from their destination might have been ideal. At least they have another venture after this in order to meet up with everyone to provide more chance for conversation.

“So, um...are they…?”

Souji raises an eyebrow. “Are they what?”

“Together, I guess?”

Souji nods and gets a thoughtful “Huh.” in response. He’d like to ask what Yousuke is thinking, but that might disrupt him; or he might get sheepish and then Souji might never know. But they get to the Doujima household before Yousuke can seem to form anything else to say.

In fact, he seems to forget the topic altogether for the time being in favor of watching Souji fondly reunite with his uncle and sister -- who, of course, greets him with an enthusiastic “Big Bro!” It’s been a while and it’s so familiar that it makes even Yousuke feel more at home. When Nanako turns to him and calls him “Yousuke-nii,” that only serves to add to the feeling.

Souji promises to hang out with Nanako later, though, and it isn’t long before they’re on their way to the usual meetup place.

The conversation on the walk to Junes is less tense and loaded-feeling; it’s more familiar and about catching up on the usual. As much as Souji wants to get to the heart of Yousuke’s reactions to anything other than straight, it’d be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy this familiarity too. Yousuke is nothing if not his partner, his best friend -- he values keeping up and being relaxed as much as he values the more serious aspects of things. So they can come back to those later. They have time on this break yet, after all; Souji has barely been in town for an hour or two. No need to push it all at once.

* * *

 

When everyone arrives at the Junes food court, Tatsuya and Jun seem to be getting along well with the group. Something has sent Yukiko into one of her laughing fits, which has several of them (mostly Chie) shaking their heads. Tatsuya is grinning a little and Jun seems to be giggling along with her in a much milder degree.

“Looks like we didn’t miss much out of the ordinary,” Yousuke says by way of a greeting, and then, despite earlier reactions and comments, grins what seems to be easily at their two visitors. “Guess you guys are fitting right in.”

Souji knows Yousuke well, has seen his shadow, can guess that his discomfort isn’t entirely gone. But at least he’s having the tact not to show it here and now. If all goes well, the both of them and/or Souji, in any combination, will get him to talk honestly in a more appropriate context. But things have been handled fine for now, so Souji smiles and enjoys the afternoon with everyone, thankful it goes smoothly.

* * *

 

A couple days pass, and Souji takes time to catch up with his friends one on one. He also keeps in touch with Tatsuya and Jun and shows them some of the good places to eat around dinner time each day. He trusts Yukiko and her family to take care of their guests, of crouse, but they’re not their only ones. And in a way, Tatsuya and Jun are Souji’s guests too, so he takes some of it on himself. He enjoys spending time with them anyway, and showing them the town he came to feel rather at home in.

He knows he can get particularly caught up in things and spend a long while with Yousuke as it is, let alone allotting time to try to address the things on his mind with him, so Souji is taking time to make sure he visits with everyone else first. Still, Yousuke texts him on these days as well, as is normal even when Souji is in the city. Some of the conversation feels slightly more probing, though.

For example:

>> hey man hows it goin

> Fine. Took Jun and Tatsuya to Aiya for dinner.

>> o u wnt wth thm? howd they lik it

> Of course. They made impressive dents in their beef bowls, so I think it’s safe to say they liked it..

>> may b we cud all go sumtime

Souji answers something about that being a good idea and picking a day. In theory, the conversation they just had is innocuous, but Yousuke’s curiosity about Souji accompanying Jun and Tatsuya seems strange. Is it because they’re a couple? They’re still very much capable of spending time with other people, as everyone had already seen. It’s just the sense Souji gets from all this, and from knowing Yousuke, but he suspects his friend is trying to work some things out.

And he almost doesn’t dare to think it given Yousuke’s history for asking him to hang out, going so far as to invite other people so it didn’t look like a date, but... with what Yousuke just asked, the phrase “double date” does cross Souji’s mind. He won’t be jumping to any conclusions on so little speculation especially, but the idea is there now. And though he’ll avoid putting stock in it, it won’t go away. It wouldn’t actually be the first time if this led to some text flirting on Souji’s part to test the waters, which will likely go unnoticed by Yousuke.

Figures.

* * *

 

Two days’ worth of apparently unnoticed flirting later, when they’ve arranged to meet up to eat, they choose to sit outside Souzai Daigaku and enjoy the pleasant weather. There’s more hand holding between the other two on the walk down from the bus stop to the restaurant, and Souji isn’t bitter towards them in the least - 100% honestly - but he’s a little bitter about not being able to hold Yousuke’s hand right now.

It’s easy to get caught up in the idea of it; how nice it would be just to be able to, let alone to walk down the street with a pair of friends who understand and are doing the same. The double date thing truly has its appeal. But Souji is far from assuming that’s what this is, just because Yousuke proposed they go together, with Tatsuya and Jun. He’s far from actually reaching out and grabbing Yousuke’s hand too for fear of how unprepared Yousuke might be.

Souji reigns himself in from being too disappointed, though, since this might be the chance to talk to Yousuke about all this. There’s no need to get ahead of himself; this could still go well.

Mostly they make small talk on the short walk about how they’ve all been, the weather, and so on. It’s once they’ve gotten their food and taken a seat that conversation starts in earnest, though the attempt to initiate it is awkward at best on Yousuke’s part.

“So...how long have you two known each other?”

Tatsuya and Jun exchange a quick glance before answering that makes Yousuke look to Souji, questioning it. Souji only shrugs. It’s brief, though, and Tatsuya answers promptly.

“We met as kids at a festival at a shrine one summer. Us and three others. We’ve all known each other since.”

“Oh yeah?” Yousuke responds, not seeming sure of what else to say.

Tatsuya sneaks a knowing look at Souji quickly, as if to say _I see exactly what you mean_. Souji is glad to have his frustration understood, but at the same time, he hopes it doesn’t give either Tatsuya or Jun a truly negative impression of Yousuke. Yousuke still matters very much to him, of course, and he likes him _a lot_ , through and despite frustrating parts. At the end of the day, he would ideally like for them all to like each other.

Then Jun speaks up, question and tone innocent enough, but Souji suspects they’re meant to have an undertone of turning the conversation back on Yousuke.

“What about you two? How long have you know one another?”

“Huh? Souji hasn’t talked to you about it already? I assumed he already told you about all the Persona stuff, so…”

Yousuke has, unsurprisingly but spectacularly, missed the point and Souji wants to put his head in his hands. Instead he takes up answering to try to carry the conversation in whatever the intended direction might be.

“It was on the first few days of school last year. Everything pretty much started happening right away, and Yousuke was with me through all of it.”

Jun smiles, resting his chin on his hand. “I see. You two must be close, then.”

Yousuke grins immediately, and widely. “That’s right! I’m his partner, after all.”

Jun giggles a little, but manages it innocently enough. Souji is almost afraid to make eye contact with either of them, because there’s only so long Yousuke can go without noticing, right? He may be oblivious and lost his fair share of the time, but he’s also been known to be perceptive and Souji isn’t about to underestimate that ability.

Tatsuya, however, doesn’t seem to have much patience for this. He keeps his voice even, but Souji can still tell he’s having none of it.

“Souji didn’t mention you were dating.”

Yousuke’s grin goes a little slack. “Huh…?”

“You said that you’re his partner.” Tatsuya doesn’t miss a beat in pointing out how Yousuke’s statement sounded, how it almost always sounds to Souji.

“Oh, well it’s not… that’s not… how I meant it…”

Yousuke is clearly floundering, and Tatsuya seems to decide to let him off for now and simply shrug. And at least, Souji thinks to himself, this is far from the adamant denials Yousuke might once have made. It’s a little reassuring even if it’s not entirely hopeful.

And then they change topics to diffuse anything brought on by that conversation.

“I think Tatsuya and I would like to visit the shrine nearby and draw some fortunes,” Jun offers. Souji knows too that although it’s not quite the same as Jun’s interest in zodiac, he’s probably genuinely interested in the fortunes anyway. So everyone agrees, and they spend the rest of their afternoon talking and comparing their results.

Souji’s says “Blessing” and he only hopes he can believe it.

* * *

 

That night, Souji receives a text and a call.

The text is from Tatsuya, apologizing if he made things uncomfortable or overstepped any lines. Souji assures him it’s fine; he asked for a little help on this anyway.

The call, unsurprisingly, is from Yousuke.

“Hey, got time to talk?”

“Sure, I’m not doing anything right now.” Aside from now wondering if this has anything to do with earlier, and what he should be prepared for if so.

“Alright, so… how’d you feel about what Tatsuya said earlier?”

“Which thing?” He knows, of course, but he’ll make Yousuke say it -- in part to gage his reaction to it.

“Y’know…” Yousuke sounds embarrassed, and maybe a bit uncomfortable, but also perhaps a little genuinely curious too. Maybe it’s not all negative. “About...us? Dating?”

“It didn’t bother me at all,” Souji answers, maybe a little too quickly.

“Oh.” A pause. “I...think it’s actually bothering me how little it bothers me.”

“What’s to be bothered about?” His voice is even, but Souji is a little exasperated with dancing around this by now, and though part of him is keeping level by noting how close Yousuke is getting, finally...it’s still frustrating, to be this close and still not there. He supposes he was hoping for a sudden realization without complications, unrealistic though that is.

“I dunno, it’s like… I guess this is never how I pictured myself and-- I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to be the way you pictured yourself. I might not be the best person to talk to about this, though. Maybe Tatsuya and Jun? If you’re comfortable with them.”

“Tatsuya can be a little...intimidating. But I trust them if you do, sure.”

Souji smiles to himself a little, glad that Yousuke is going to make any attempt to talk about this at all, of course, but also quietly amused. It’s probably the death stare. That must be the intimidating part. That and Tatsuya’s frustrations on Souji’s behalf.

“Great. Are you free tomorrow? I’ll let them know you want to talk and set it up. I’ll give you guys a chance to talk and meet up with you later?”

“Yeah, alright,” Yousuke agrees, still sounding a little unsure, but somewhat relieved, too.

So they say their goodbyes and Souji sends Tatsuya a text to get things in place.

* * *

 

Jun is just returning from washing up in the bathroom as Tatsuya responds to Souji’s text. Tatsuya, already lying on the bed and prepared to sleep, fills Jun in on the plan for tomorrow as he climbs into the bed too.

“I hope this means it’s going well.”

Tatsuya sighs a little. Feeling partly responsible in the event that it’s not, perhaps?

“Me too.” he says as he turns to face Jun, both lying on their sides now.

For a time, they stay like that, only looking into each other’s eyes fondly. Sometimes this is all they need, this fondness and these soft smiles and quiet moments. But sometimes still, like right now, they’ll both lean in for a soft kiss as well.

The kiss lasts and lasts, and pretty soon, it’s not very soft anymore; it’s increasingly deep and urgent, like it could be the last time and has to be savored. It’s not uncommon with them, actually, and not entirely an exaggeration to say they sometimes feel there’s no room to take their time together for granted -- not that they can explain why.

But at any rate, now is one of those times, and Jun moves closer to Tatsuya, who wraps his arms around Jun. Their legs are tangled together quite deliberately and there’s a slight but steady rocking motion between them. Tatsuya’s hands are in Jun’s hair while he inches the fabric of Tatsuya’s night shirt up, running his fingers smoothly against his boyfriend’s skin.

The rocking is starting to increase, their tongues in contact near constantly now, making the kiss sloppier, when they finally break for air in earnest. Perhaps earlier, in place of one of those pseudo-breaks for a quick breath, would have been a good time for this rather than waiting until things start picking up.

But they smile at each other for a few moments anyway and mutter “I love you”s before continuing at a less urgent pace and carrying on for some time. When they stop, it’s only to fall asleep in each other’s arms to rest for the coming day.

* * *

 

The agreed upon meeting time and place are a little after noon at Junes as Yousuke is getting off a morning shift. Souji plans to join them in half an hour or so, hoping that gives them enough time to talk without it dragging on.

Jun and Tatsuya find Yousuke at the rooftop food court, already changed out of his Junes apron. Jun isn’t sure how they should approach this, exactly, and he doubts Yousuke is either. But if anyone is unwavering as they approach one another, it’s Tatsuya. He was certainly bold about it the other day, but Jun hopes they’ll all approach it with a bit more sensitivity today.

The three of them exchange greetings and take seats at an empty table. Tatsuya wastes no time letting silence make things awkward, though that wouldn’t be entirely unlike him. Still, today he cuts straight to the chase.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Uh… a lot of stuff?” comes the unhelpful answer from Yousuke.

“Find somewhere to start. We’re listening.”

“Okay, okay…”

Jun nods and smiles a little, encouraging. He knows Tatsuya is probably coming off a little harsh here from being direct, but direct seems to be the best way with Yousuke, from what they can gather. Jun decides to act as a buffer where necessary still.

Yousuke, meanwhile, has taken a deep breath and turned his gaze down, probably in an attempt to collect his thoughts.

“Um...so. I don’t know how much Souji told you, but.” He sneaks a glance up at them, only to end up making poorly maintained eye contact instead. “After that comment you made yesterday, I started thinking.”

“So the dating comment.” Not a question, straight to the point. At least, Yousuke thinks, Tatusya isn’t making him say that much. He nods in confirmation.

“I guess it’s like...I always thought I had to deny that stuff. But the idea didn’t feel as weird as I thought it should. It still doesn’t, which feels weird. And I don’t know what I should do about it.”

“Well,” Jun speaks up, “the obvious question to ask yourself first is how you feel about Souji.”

It _should_ be obvious, but Yousuke hasn’t stopped to think about that, in truth. He’s been caught up in how he’s supposed to react and hasn’t stopped to think about how he really feels beyond what he’s already said. Mostly, he’s felt conflicted between the lack of strangeness to the idea and the concept of what kind of person he’s supposed to be. Those things don’t match up and he’s kept getting stuck there.

“He’s the best friend I’ve ever had, that’s for sure… I don’t want to lose him, and I--”

Tatsuya raises a brow. “And?”

“And I...really like him? A lot?”

Yousuke almost looks like he’s cringing as he says it, which somehow seems like a good sign to Jun. If he can get the words out and have that reaction, based on what he knows of Yousuke, maybe something is clicking in place.

Jun smiles encouragingly. Tatsuya raises the other brow expectantly.

“So what does that mean?”

Yousuke bites his lip briefly, clearly still facing some inner turmoil, before speaking. “I don’t know, I mean...I still like girls, so--”

“So _what_?” Tatsuya interjects, maybe a little harsh at the start, but softening afterwards. “So do I. It doesn’t stop me from liking Jun in all the same ways -- and more, since, you know, we’re dating.”

“It doesn’t have to be one way or the other,” Jun offers helpfully.

“I guess that’s true… you’re right. It’s just-- it’s hard to get over things not being how I thought they were forever.”

“I think you can, though. You said yourself that you like Souji a lot, didn’t you?”

The conversation is going the preferred direction, so Jun sits back and watches Tatsuya direct it now. He’s fond, very fond, of how willful and yet sensitive Tatsuya can be, especially where it counts. It’s always been that way, and Jun has only grown fonder of him over time. He’s happy and proud to see him help someone like this.

Yousuke still looks like he’s struggling a bit, but it seems clear too that he’s getting there.

“I did say that…” he admits. “And it’s true, but. I don’t know.”

“He’s going to meet up with us too before long, right? I’m not saying you have to rush to the conclusion, but,” Tatsuya shrugs, “a little pressure might help you make up your mind too, if you’re someone who works like that.”

“No, I mean, I think I know the answer. I’ve told him he’s special to me, that I think I wanted him to acknowledge me more than anyone, but I didn’t put the pieces together. Like, it’s been this way all along and I just didn’t get it. And… I guess I’m scared. But I’m not sure of what.”

“Being scared is natural with something unfamiliar, I guess, but it’s possible to work past. And you should, if it matters to you,” Tatsuya says firmly, but not unkindly.

There isn’t time to say more before Jun notices Souji and points out that he’s headed for their table now. Yousuke knows Tatsuya said not to rush a decision, and he knows Souji would never push him on one either, but the awareness of Souji knowing what they met up to talk about hangs over him too.

And he really, truly wants to get over himself with whatever this is. It’s hard for him to describe, since the way he feels about Souji isn’t exactly like anything he’s ever felt - or thought he felt? - for a girl. But he’s also never been close with a girl like he is with Souji, never wanted acknowledgment and to be equals with someone like he has with Souji. It’s different, but there’s no denying what it is.

Okay, there’s plenty of denying. There has been, at least. But now…

“How did things go?” Souji asks, all too casually for what he must be feeling.

“Decently, I think,” Tatsuya responds as Jun grins, like an agreement, and Yousuke nods a little absently.

After a silence just a beat too long, Yousuke speaks up.

“Hey, um, partner? Think I could talk to you now?”

“Sure,” comes Souji’s answer after a second of mildly stunned blinking. He stops mid-motion to sit down, shoves his chair back in, and offers Yousuke his hand. And to the pleasant surprise of everyone - Yousuke included - he takes it and holds on a bit longer than strictly necessary.

Tatsuya and Jun exchange satisfied looks and grasp hands, lacing their fingers together as the other two walk away.

* * *

 

Souji waits until they’re a suitable distance from Junes to ask, “So, what’s up?”

It’s a little bit of a walk still to the floodplain, but the neighborhood is quiet right now, so Yousuke thinks he can muster up his courage.

“Maybe this sounds weird, but… I think they helped me realize that I like you. And I probably have for a while, but.”

But nothing. He stops himself there, short of making excuses for his obliviousness. Souji doesn’t need to hear that. Souji needs Yousuke to stop being oblivious right now and notice that  he’s slowed to a stop. After last night’s phone call, for as much faith as he puts in Tatsuya and Jun, Souji hadn’t expected such a quick and to-the-point confession if he got one at all.

“Huh? Partner? Ugh, geez, I knew that’d be weird, sorry--”

He stops short when Souji takes a step closer to him to ask, “Yousuke, do you really mean that?”

“I couldn’t lie about that!” he responds, turning red but not backing away from the close proximity they’ve found themselves in.

“Yousuke…” Souji sounds incredibly fond and grateful and content, and Yousuke thinks that if he could have made himself realize this sooner, make Souji this happy sooner and therefore for longer, he would have done it, even if it meant facing his Shadow all over again.

“Come on,” Souji finally says after a few moments of smiling and looking at Yousuke contentedly. He takes Yousuke’s hand in his own, walking faster in the direction of the floodplain but still talking as he goes. “I’ve liked you for a long time too. Sometimes I thought that was as much as it would ever be, but… if you really mean that, we could give this a try, at your pace.”

Yousuke is keeping up with Souji in stride, but in the conversation, he’s not quite sure.

“You...wanna give this a try? I mean, my pace might be pretty slow, I probably have a lot to work out still, but. If you’re okay with that.” Yousuke’s face feels warm.

But when he looks at Souji, they’re both smiling at least a little.

“I’m more than okay with that.”

A short time later, with nothing else said between them, they’ve reached the floodplain and are standing in the spot they’ve spent plenty of time in before. Souji is smiling, a lot more than just about any other time Yousuke can recall, and he once again thinks about the “if only” of having realized and said something sooner. But being here is enough too. Seeing this smile is more than enough.

“I really do like you a lot, Yousuke.”

He can’t decide if this is strange to hear, if it’s too much or if he just-- is he getting butterflies? He stutters out an “I like you a lot too. Always have” through them, feeling warm, because that’s true even if he didn’t realize how he liked him. In any case, he’s pretty sure he keeps looking at Souji’s lips and this is all happening so fast, but Souji is so, so handsome. What is a poor, apparently closeted boy to do?

“Yousuke.” Souji hasn’t let go of his hand - in fact, he’s grabbed the other one too - they’re still standing close, and Souji’s voice is low and gentle. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Yousuke is definitely warm now, and he doesn’t trust himself to give a definitive answer with words, or to know how to speak in response to that at all, so after feeling like he’s been gaping for a few moments, he nods his head several times and leans in to meet Souji in the middle.

It’s a little strange if he thinks about it too hard, but it’s warm and soft and when all's said and done, Yousuke is certain he enjoyed kissing Souji. Yousuke looks him in the eye for a few moments before asking, “Is it alright if I kiss you now?”

Souji’s smile in response and the following “Please” make Yousuke want to melt, so he leans in and kisses Souji before he can do so. They don’t separate so fast this time, though; in fact it goes on and Yousuke would go so far as to say they melted into the kiss instead. As with everything else involving Souji, it feels more natural than expected. He can relax into it after a few moments, even part his lips when Souji seems to hint at it.

Before he knows it, his arms are around Souji’s neck; Souji’s hand is at the small of his back. He could go on and on like this, he bets, not tiring of at all of the contact between lips, tongue, even accidental touches of teeth. It’s a little clumsy, mostly on his own part, Yousuke thinks, but despite what he may have claimed mere days ago, he’s enjoying every second of it.

When they finally do pull apart, Yousuke lets slip an “I love you,” before he can think much of it. He doesn’t have much time to panic about it, though, given how easily Souji returns it.

And then they look up and Tatsuya and Jun are at the top of the stairs.

“Uhh....how long have you been there?” Yousuke finally asks, embarrassed.

“Not long,” Tatsuya answers easily.

“We weren’t trying to spy. We just got here, to see how things were going,” Jun explains. “It looks like they went well.”

“You could say that,” Souji says, smiling that way Yousuke is finding makes him understand the phrase “weak in the knees” more than ever.

“Glad we could help.” And Tatsuya is smiling genuinely here too as he descends the stairs with Jun, hand in hand again, where they take a seat on the grass and Souji and Yousuke follow suit. The rest of their day is fun and relaxed, and they all agree it might be nice to meet up again after this visit is done.


End file.
